Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the sudden and momentary unwanted electric current that flows between two objects at different electrical potentials. ESD currents may cause damage to integrated circuits. Input pins on integrated circuits can include ESD protection devices. One type of ESD protection is to isolate a signal from an external pin by coupling it through a pass gate or a resistor before the signal reaches other circuits in an integrated circuit. The pass gate or the resistor form a barrier between ESD and components in the integrated circuit such that the components do not see voltage stress when external pins are driven to extreme conditions or ring above their normal operating range.